


A SANSational Kiss.

by popatochispfren



Category: Mafiatale - Fandom, Mobtale, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, ac is referred to as sans, don't mind me, if ya didn't know, just wanted to write something cute and floofy, this is drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochispfren/pseuds/popatochispfren
Summary: kisses.... but skeletons don't have lips?





	A SANSational Kiss.

He watched as you pressed your lips against his teeth without warning, earning you a look of confusion as you realized your actions and quickly pulled away. He blinked at you for a solid thirty seconds, before he finally spoke up. “what was that?” he asked, expression full of confusion and curiosity. He put a hand to his teeth, as if trying to remember and feel what your kiss was like. You blushed in response, stuttering as you answered him. “I-It was just a k-k...iss.” you mumbled towards the end, embarrassed of what you did. His expression still completely holds the weight of his confusion, as he finally rejoins eye contact with you. You just tried to avert your own eyes, still fully embarrassed. “but skeletons can’t kiss…?” he stated, or rather, asked. “I k-know! But I couldn’t help myself. I was just so….so happy.’ you remarked abashedly. He taps his fingers against his teeth again for nearly a minute, before he leans his face toward you, with his signature grin, presenting a challenge to your blushing face. “do it again.”

  
  
  
  
  


It soon became habit. Every morning he would sleepily inch his face towards yours as a signal for his want of your kisses. And every day once he came back from work, he’d always gave his cheek or teeth to you for a kiss. But he never seemed to initiate it himself, maybe he just thought he couldn’t since he didn’t have lips after all. Yet, you couldn’t complain, and took what you got. You’d always go above and beyond and give him a few extra smooches whenever he’d even  _ slightly _ tilt his head towards yours. It always gave you a satisfactory surprised look from him, that made you feel more than accomplished. It was nice to sweep him off his feet and leave him shocked and blushing, since it was always a drastic difference from his usual calm composure and because so, always gave you a good chuckle.Yet, he surprised you today.

 

You were just laying in bed beside him, watching the tv that was nicely placed across the room, clear to see from where you were lying. A comfortable position, especially for late night movies and cuddles. You’d just gotten yourself pleasantly situated, before you realised that the remote was nowhere to be seen and the tv was off. Darn it, should’ve made sure to have gotten everything ready before you already got nice and comfy, now you couldn’t get off the bed without compromising your amazingly relaxing position. 

“Sansy~ would you please be a dear and grab the remote for me?” He was still standing, just pulling his dress shirt up and over his head, so that he could get comfy as well. He glanced over at you, and saw you lying down. “why? you too lazy to?~” he teased as you frowned and rolled your eyes at him, all in playful manner of course. “Well, of COURSE!” You emphasized, easily grabbing his attention. “I mean, look at how comfy I am now!” you paused for a moment to gesture towards yourself. “It would be an awful shame if I were to get up now and lose this wonderful and amazing comfortableness.” He shrugged, making you huff and pout a bit. Time to bring out the puppy eyes. 

“Pl _ ease!!!”  _ you did your best to make your eyes sparkle from the little light in the room. He chuckled as he nodded and waved off your puppy eyes. Success. “fine fine, but you owe me.” But instead of trying to look for the tv remote, he just went and lied down next to you. Failure? “Wha-? B-But you didn’t even look for the remote!” He chuckled again, and simply waved off your statement. “‘cause.” he pointed over to your side. “it’s right next to ya, love.” You gasped dramatically in surprise. “It’s been hidden from plain sight all along!” He laughed a bit more, due to your performance, which made you smile a bit. You were just about to reach for it, before he stopped you. “ah, allow me, m’lady.” he grinned, reaching around you for the remote. You blushed at how close he was to you. Despite living with him for quite a while, you still weren’t used to whenever he’d gently brush his hand against yours, or casually sling his arm around you, and definitely not when he was up close and personal. But maybe it was because he was rarely around too. 

You could’ve sworn that he could hear how loud your heart was beating right now, and you were definitely sure that he saw your ever-growing blush, as he grinned more when noticing it from the corner of his eyes. He was teasing you. But you were up to the challenge. You just leaned closer to him, so that your bodies touched, and you could feel the warmth of his body heat coming off from his bones. He sort of froze in surprise, turning his head so as to see your expression, a bit unsure of what to do. You blushed deeper, but gave him a mischievous smirk to show your impishness. It was soon wiped off, however, when he leaned forward and kissed you instead.

 

You could feel a warm puff of his breath on your face as he exhaled from his nasal cavity. His eyelights were locked onto your eyes, not daring to break contact as he slowly urged your lips apart, only to slip his tongue inside your mouth. For a moment, time seemed to stop, and you were lost in his eyes, and saw that deep down in his soul, there was only love. By the time he broke it off, you were nearly panting for air, just now noticing how breathless you were from that kiss. It was sensational. He blushed and finally glanced away. You might’ve said that outloud, whoops.

Yet, you didn’t see it as a moment to be embarrassed, so you quickly cupped his face to make him look at you once more. Your expression softened when seeing how uncertain and almost afraid he looked from kissing you. You gave him a reassuring smile. “I love you, Sans.” The blush that dusted his cheeks grew a deeper blue. “i love you too.”


End file.
